No Hope
by DeannaWinchester88
Summary: Tag to 10x01. Sam's thoughts as Cole calls Dean.


**Author's Note:** The season premiere was amazing! I am so excited for next week's episode. Poor Sammy! Looks like he's gonna' really have a hard time next episode with Cole torturing him and Dean being his demon self. I thought I'd write this to accompany the end scene with Cole.

Tag to **10x01**

* * *

His brother would never come. Sam knows that. Sat bound and tied to the chair in some rundown shack, Sam watched as the guy who'd got the jump on him turned on his phone. He had taken in from Sam's jacket prior, and was now opening up his contacts. It didn't take him long to find Dean's number. Dean was still his speed dial contact. Top of the list.

"Should we check in on your big bro?" The man asked with a sinister smile.

"You're making a mistake. Trust me, he's a monster.

"Oh he was...Yeah he was. Many moons ago." The man walked closer. "Now he's pray. I'm the monster now."

"Don't do this."

"Shut up!"

Sam silenced. Listening to the sound of the dial tone, he gasped silently as it stopped. The call had connected. Dean had accepted the call. All of his prior efforts to call his brother, and this was the call he had decided to answer.

"I left you an open tab at the bar, knock yourself out." It hurt to hear his voice after so long. He hadn't since it since...

"Hell I might just take you up on that." The man responded.

"Who is this?"

"Me? I'm karma, brother."

"On my brother's phone?" Dean questioned.

"On your brother's phone."

"Is he dead?" The question shocked Sam. He didn't even think that Dean would consider asking such a question.

"No. Not yet. As long as you show up where I tell you to show up, your brother will be just fine." The man threatened. This wasn't going to end well.

"How do I know he's still alive?"

The man turned back to face him, holding the phone out. "Speak!" He demanded.

What was he supposed to say? 'Hey, Dean'. 'Hey, Dean, I'm a little tied up right now'. 'Why did you want me to let you go?' Sam knew that he couldn't ask him to come and help, because Dean wouldn't come. There was no point in pretending that his brother still cared about him, because he didn't. Jokes were off the table, because the demon part of Dean wouldn't laugh. To Dean, Sam wasn't even verging on being a burden to him. He was nothing to his big brother. Dean didn't have to come and rescue him, he could just leave him in this shack with the psychotic, revenge driven hunter. He was a big boy now, he could handle himself.

The man began losing his patience with Sam. His teeth gritted together as he watched Sam sat staring at the phone. Sick of waiting, the man punched Sam across the face, hard, causing the youngest Winchester to groan loudly as his fist collided with his cheek, sending his head back. "Proof he's alive." The man then relayed.

"Dean!" Sam ended his silence, shouting his brother's name in a tone that was pathetically desperational. He regretted it instantly, but there was nothing he could do about it. Months of endless searching had come down to this one phone call, and he was stuck in this stupid chair.

"Got a pen." The man asked his brother.

"No. You listen to me. There's no trail, there's no meet up, no nothing...except the one hundred percent guarantee that somewhere down the road, I will find you, and I will kill you."

"That will be a poor comfort to your dead brother." The man glanced back at Sam, smiling at the sight of the bruise that was already beginning to appear under his eye.

"I told him to let me go, so whatever he's in now, that is his problem." Sam had known from being taken by the guy that there was no chance of Dean helping him out of it, but hearing his brother's lack of care...it hurt Sam more than he originally thought it would.

"Yeah well, I'll be sure to pass that on to him as I'm slitting his throat."

"Yeah you do that, cause he knows me, and he knows damn straight that I am one thing. I am a man of my word." The line went dead.

The static played out for a few seconds, before the guy ended the call. He was silent momentarily. Placing Sam's phone down, he turned back to him. "Your brother will come..." He paused. "It's just clearly gonna' take a lot more than light damage to bring him here." Reaching a hand back, he produced a hammer from his duffel.

Sam's eyes widened.

"Let's get started."


End file.
